Wolfguards
Basic Information * Unit Name: Wolfguards * Affiliation: Eternal Empire * Classification: Special Forces Equipment Standard Equipment: *Nelvaanian Longsword *KC-47 Hybrid Strike Rifle *KC-95 Blaster Pistol *Sk-UL Mk3 Armor (Visual customization) *Lucius-pattern Bayonet *Concussion Grenades *Ion Grenades *Gas Grenades *Achlys Smoke Screen Grenades *Demolitions Explosives *Military Comlink *KC-VISR Thermomagnetic Optics System *LK Phantom Optical Camouflage System *M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack Possible Additional Equipment (Depending on mission requirements): *KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster *KC-M74S Designated Marksman Rifle *KC-M2 Portable Missile Launcher *KC-T80 Grenade Launcher Description Highly disciplined and relentless, the Wolfguards are the Eternal Emperor's most famous and feared warriors. Undergoing a lengthy and difficult training process, Wolfguards are taught to master a wide variety of weapons, ranging from slugthrowers, to blasters, explosives and swords. Trained by Echani and Mandalorian battlemasters, Wolfguards are masters of a variety of combat techniques, a fact made especially apparent by their stunning skill in handling their distinctive Nelvaanian Longswords. Wolfguards are easily recognizable by their armor and unique, wolf-head hooded cloaks, which give them a feral and frightening appearance, one that contrasts heavily with their legendary discipline. Other than that, they are equipped with modified Sk-UL Mk3 Armor and utilize a number of additional technologies such as the KC-VISR optics system and LK Phantom camouflage system. They carry a wide assortment of weapons into battle, although they rely primarily on their hybrid rifles, weapons designed to counter Force Users. Fanatically loyal, Wolfguards undergo a lengthy and subtle indoctrination process as part of their training, instilling into them a complete devotion towards the Eternal Emperor, even unto a complete disregard of self-preservation. A highly mobile and effective strike force, Wolfguards are best suited for surgical strikes and missions that require swiftness and efficiency, as well as providing security to VIP's. Originally drawn from amongst the veterans of the Krayiss II campaign, particularly those who were the first to subsequently pledge their allegiance to Tacitus, their numbers have oscillated over the years as they suffered casualties and new recruits were raised. They are typically seen accompanying the members of the Nelvaanian ruling dynasty as well as high-ranking officials, though the Emperor sometimes has them carry out tasks of a particularly delicate nature, such as assassination and capture. Combat Information * Unit Size: Small - Squads of 10 * Unit Availability: Rare - A very small number of Wolfguards exist, although it is not publicly known exactly how many * Unit Experience: Elite - The Wolfguards are the Eternal Empire's most lethal warriors, training constantly to improve their deadly skills. Veterans of countless battles, Wolfguard recruits undergo an extremely difficult and lengthy training process which not only imparts them the skills and discipline for which they are known, but also indoctrinates them to the point of fanatical loyalty. As a result, replacing a single Wolfguard takes years * Combat Function: Wolfguards typically serve as personal bodyguards for the Emperor of Kalidan to whom they are exclusively loyal, his relatives and high-ranking government officials. Sometimes, the Emperor also assigns them tasks that are more delicate in nature and require discretion, such as assassination and capture Strengths * Fanatically Loyal:Indoctrinated to the point of unwavering fanaticism, the Wolfguards are extremely loyal to the Eternal Emperor, willing to obey any order, even take their own lives, if that is what they are commanded to do * Highly Disciplined: Undergoing constant and extensive training, Wolfguards have an unrivaled discipline, even by the high standards of the Eternal Empire. They can not be routed and will fight to the death unless ordered otherwise * Elite Commandos: Drawn from a pool of highly-skilled veterans, the Wolfguards are more than mere bodyguards, acting as strike commandos for the Emperor and fighting with swift, brutal efficiency/SIZE * Sharpshooters: Trained to handle their weapons expertly, Wolfguards are highly skilled marksmen/SIZE * Blademasters: Tutored by Echani experts and having since developed their own martial arts, Wolfguards are masters of the sword Weaknesses * Expensive To Train: Wolfguards are a very expensive unit to train, being tutored by combat specialists that are hired from all over the galaxy * Lengthy Indoctrination Process: Their fanatical loyalty comes from an indoctrination process which is slow, lengthy and subtle, requiring years to take hold * Difficult To Replace: The best of the best, Wolfguards are valuable soldiers who's casualties are difficult to replace * Merciless: In combat, Wolfguards are focused exclusively to accomplishing their objective. If civilians are caught in the crossfire, or get in the way, they are treated as an obstacle to be removed. Enemy soldiers who attempt to surrender to them, are swiftly executed, as Wolfguards take no prisoners unless specifically ordered to capture a person. This can sometimes be highly detrimental * Lack of Heavy Armor: Wolfguard armor is designed to be light and flexible, allowing its wearer maximum mobility, to the detriment of protection * Vulnerable To Vehicles: Although being highly trained, elite infantry, all of their skills do not amount to much when facing any form of mechanized units, which, as light infantry, they do not have the equipment to deal with History "...With the simple tap of a button on a discrete remote control, the shuttle powered itself up and the smoke bomb attached just beneath its hull plating, fired, dispersing clouds of heavy smoke in every direction. From within, the Wolfguards retrieved their equipment: demolitions explosives, shaped charges, fragmentation and smoke grenades. Death emerged from the shuttle. Every bit as good as the enemy's greatest, the Wolfguards hunted like a pack. They moved swiftly and quietly. They killed silently and without mercy. They were their nation's most efficient killing machines. Veteran elites, handpicked for their skill and fanatically loyal to their warlord. Where the Stormtroopers were a hammer, the Wolfguards were a scalpel. They were the hunters of men. And as they made their way to where the blast door covered the entrance, they left only death in their wake..." The Wolfguards were formed during the earliest days of what would eventually become the Eternal Empire, soon after Darth Carnifex's Krayiss II Campaign, which caused the collapse of the Dominion, and have played an important role throughout the secretive nation's history. Originally drawn from amongst the most bloodthirsty Krayiss II veterans, who's resolve was driven by the desire for vengeance, the Wolfguards have stood at the Eternal Emperor's side throughout most of the nation's conflicts, from the Conquest of Nibelungen, through the rise and fall of the Ancient Eye and throughout the various conflicts of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Over the years since their founding, the Wolfguards have acquired a reputation for brutal, merciless efficiency and fanatical loyalty, their infamy gradually growing throughout the galaxy as tales of their deeds, both heroic and atrocious, spread across the cosmos. Indended from the beginning to serve as an elite force that could challenge any similar organizations around the galaxy, the Wolfguards were originally trained by Mandalorian and Echani battlemasters, who had been hired to impart their skills onto them, however over the years they have gradually developed their own distinctive and effective martial arts, quite possibly being the inventors of what would become known as the Nelvaanian school of Longsword, a unique and recognizable style of swordsmanship which originates in and is heavily associated with the Eternal Empire. "...The injured Wolfguard pulled the pins on the grenades on his belt, drew his vibrosword with his free hand and charged at the remaining Novatroopers, firing his rifle as he went. He detonated himself, sacrificing his life to kill more of the enemy soldiers. The Wolfguards had fought with swift, brutal efficiency and an unwavering ferocity. They had given their lives without hesitation, to defend the life of their overlord..." In order to instill in the recruits the fanatical loyalty for which Wolfguards are known for, their long and difficult training incorporated subtle and highly effective indoctrination methods, such as the development of a personality cult centered around the Kalidani Emperor. Over the years, as their techniques improved, so did their equipment and they have become a far cry from their ragtag beginnings, eventually acquiring advanced weapons and technologies. Changes in their doctrine and beliefs have also occurred, as their order matured into what it has become. Initially, the Wolfguards were driven by a strong desire for vengeance over the destruction of the Dominion, but they have since put that aside and now focus exclusively on their duty to protect the Emperor and enforce his will. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Military Category:Military Units